


Midnight Snack

by The_Snipes22



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Dracopia, F/M, I need to cover all my vampire search bases okay?, M/M, Rated M cause I'm horrible at judging my own work, There are no rules that a vampire bite has to be on the neck, Vampire!Copia, Vampires, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Snipes22/pseuds/The_Snipes22
Summary: Vampire!Copia AU. That cape has set all sorts of ideas running through my head.





	Midnight Snack

You never take walks this late at night, but _something_ compelled you to get up, get dressed, and go for a walk around the Chapel complex. You suddenly feel something grab the back of your shirt and drag you into an alcove behind a statue. Your back gets pushed into the wall and as your eyes adjust to the lower amount of light, you see Copia staring at you. His eyes seem to glow and burn with an intense hunger and lust.You heart races in fear and you feel adrenaline course through your body. You attempt to break free of his grip, but even with the adrenaline, it’s like a leaf trying to escape the wind, and his grip on your upper arms tightens as it seems like he’s staring into your soul.

His eyes. They’re so mesmerizing. You can’t look away as he continues to look into your very being. It seems like all the colors in the world are in his white eye, and yet, there are no colors there at all. You feel your heart start to pound again. Not in fear this time, but in desire. He lets go of your arms and you stay standing there, a thrall with whom he can do whatever he pleases.

He quietly laughs at your obedience. “I’m a bit, _ravenous_ tonight, so a bite on the neck would never to to satisfy what I need.”

He kisses your neck and undoes your pants. He pushes open your legs and kneels down. You flinch a tiny bit as he bites you on your inner thigh.

As he drinks from you, your biggest confusion is why he didn’t move his head just a bit higher. You lean your head back as the world seems to swim around you. Your heart still pounds but your breathing becomes more rapid and shallow.

You realize that Copia could easily kill you in minutes by just leaving the wound he made open. But that is pushed to the back of your mind as he takes one final lick of your thigh and stands. He quickly rebuttons your pants and pats your thigh where he bit it.

That burning fire in his eyes seems to be gone, but you can see it, hiding. It’s just lessened for now, and it will never go completely away.

It takes almost all your strength, but as he turns to leave, you reach out and grab his wrist to stop him. Your muscles are weak, and your grip is like if a you were a kitten trying to pin a lion to the ground, but he doesn’t break away, curious as to what you are going to do. You attempt to either pull him to you, or vice versa, but you are still too weak due to blood loss. Still curious as to your intentions, Copia pulls you to him, and supports your weight as you two are brought face to face.

“Just straight up ask me next time.” You quietly tell him and pull yourself into a kiss.

As his tongue intertwines with yours, the metallic taste of your blood on his tongue makes the kiss all the sweeter.


End file.
